Love and Hair
by missionquestthing
Summary: Tenten always liked his hair but maybe the feeling was mutual. NejiTen TenNeji NejiXTen TenXNeji NejiTenten TentenNeji NejiXTenten


I have no clue how good this is. I wrote it on a whim back in March and then let my brother type it a couple weeks ago. Normally while I type my stories, I revise them to make them sound better. Since I did not type this, it is pretty much just a copy of the draft. I hope it is okay.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Tenten always liked his hair but maybe the feeling was mutual.

---

**Love and Hair**

I have always thought your hair was beautiful but the first time I saw it down it became an obsession. We were on a mission and sometime during fray you lost your hair tie. Of course that wasn't all that happened.

"Neji! You're bleeding! Do you want me to bandage it for you while Gai-sensei tends to Lee?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come here and lift your shirt."

When you sat down and pulled off your shirt most girls would have gone gaga but as impressive as your abdomen was, I am a strictly professional kunochi of course I couldn't help but notice how your hair brushed your face as you turned your head. I will remember that that scene forever.

Neji- shirtless, glistening with sweat, clothing scuffed, and hair falling in your face. It was the most attractive thing I had ever seen. After I had finished bandaging the gash in your side. You stood and pulled on your shirt.

"Tenten," You said in thanks along with a nod of your head. All the way back to the village I gazed at you're hair, I mean, who wouldn't, It was just plain mesmerizing. After that day, I made it a personal goal to push both of us hard enough while sparring that your hair would fall free from that horrid contraption called a hair tie. Although, it was a rare treat to actually get it that way.

So you can imagine my surprise when you showed up on my doorstep in a dress robe and your hair bound free. "Tenten would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

I blushed despite myself. "You mean like a date?" You nod your head in agreement a slight smile upon your lips.

"Okay then." I say, my whole face seemed to be smiling. We stood like that for a moment. And then you move your hand foreword as if to ask if you can come inside.

"Oh, Yeah! Come on in. I'll just go get dressed." I ran into my room and threw open the my closet, "Damn me and my tomboy wardrobe!"

Unless I wanted to wear sparring clothes, sweats, or my funeral robe, I only had one option. I pulled out the green kimono that Gai-sensei had bought me when I was promoted to Jounin. It had silver dragons embroider upon it, winding around each other. He said that he had it specially made because every girl needed a kimono and the blossom of team Gai could have nothing less than perfect for her personality.

I had to admit that it was quite beautiful despite my distaste for the color green. Judging from Neji's attire, this shouldn't be too dressy, not that I really have any other options, anyway.

I hurriedly changed, washed my face, and then pulled m hair from its customary buns and instead secured it into one large bun on the back of my head with oriental chopsticks that sakura had given me.

I didn't bother putting any make-up on. I personally hate the stuff not like I owned some anyway.

"I'm ready!" I say as I walk into my apartment living room. You stood up, looked me over, and then gestured towards the door with one arm and holding out the other for me to hold onto

"Tenten," you say on the way to the restaurant. "I've never seen you dressed so lovely. You look wonderful."

He said it so casually but I was speechless. The Hyuga Neji doesn't give out complements often and when he does, they are never that long. I just blush in response.

God when did I start acting like such a GIRL!?

"Were here." I look up to realize that we were not headed to a restaurant but to your apartment inside the Hyuga compound. You open the door and motion for me to enter. I always knew that your apartment would be spotless but I never expected it to look so sterile.

You lead me into your dinning room, which made me briefly jealous because my apartment has only a bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room- but only before I realized how you have it set.

The lights have been dimmed to a warm level, the small table is covered in a silk tablecloth and the china is exquisite. You pull out a chair and gesture for me to sit before then laving and reappearing a few minutes later with a large platter of food.

" I hope this is satisfactory, I made it myself."

I was amazed. "You cook?" You look at me like it was a stupid question before smiling again.

"Of course."

I couldn't help but blush- again- as you begin to serve my food to me. I'm not used to being so pampered. Your smirk itself was enough to assure me that you were enjoying yourself, even if the meal was rather quite.

You are not much of a talker and unlike Lee, I don't like tending to enjoy one-sided conversations. I was happy just to sit in silence and enjoy your company and the delicious food you had prepared.

After you had cleared the diner plates, I couldn't help but ask, "Neji why did you wear your hair down?" I had seen you dressed up for multiple Hyuga functions and you had always worn it bound.

"You like it this way, do you not?" I blushed again for what seems to be the billionth time that night.

Apparently I was not as discrete as I had thought, "yes it is beautiful down." Your face contorted into a displeased expression that reminded me that guys don't like to be called beautiful, "I mean it is very attractive."

At this point we were sitting on your couch, talking comfortably. You motion for me to slide over to you and then you put your arm around me to hold me close. I allow myself to touch your hair, to discover that it is even silkier than I had imagined.

You take advantage of my distraction by pulling the chopsticks out of my hair, causing it to cascade down my back. I send you a questioning glance and you only shrugged as if to state that it is only fair.

"Since when do you care what is fair, Hyuga?"

You smirk and thread your hands into my hair. "I've dreampt of seeing your hair down."

He says before laying his forehead against mine, "I like it."

Before I had time to process this, you were kissing me. That's had to be the best day of my life. Who said the feminine girls get all the guys, anyway?

owari

---

Please dont be too harsh, but if you see a typo, please go ahead and notify me. How was it?


End file.
